


If Lost Please Return To Phil Coulson

by Larrypotter



Series: Littles Are Known [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tony, Balloons, Daddy Phil, Donuts for breakfast, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Littles Are Known, Lost Tony Stark, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, Poor Tony, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Wade, Scarred Wade, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony gets lost, Tony is a handful, Wade Saves the Day, Wade Wilson is Tony's favourite, Wade Wilson is a good bro, Wade saves Tony, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: 'Because Wade Wilson may be the worlds biggest asshole slash serial killer slash most awesome anti(super)hero to ever walk the Earth, but he would never go as far as hurt a little.'Tony gets lost, he just so happens to bump into Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for the spelling errors. I will fix them on a later date.
> 
> I've decided to add Wade into the mix (:

Tony wishes that he didn't get distracted as easily as he did, he wished that he didn't have a brain that worked 10 times more faster than the average brain and he wishes, he really does wish, that he has just taken Phil's advice that morning, to stay at home and not go to this board meeting and just relax, to him and Phil. He wishes he listened to Phil, he wishes that for once in his life he told Pepper to fuck off - in the most 'Tony to Pepper' way possible, and in that, not cursing and more like begging to let him stay - and just be at home, with his husband.

He's a fiddler, always has been and probably always will be. He can't sit still, he'll be twitching his leg, clicking his tongue, crossing his eyes to see his nose and tapping his foot. He has to have something in his hands, his phone, a pen - preferable one that he can click which drives Phil mad - or sometimes even a piece of paper for him to tear and fold at board meetings or in a car to big events that he _had_ to attend.

Being in the workshop was different, Tony could be working on three things at once as long as he had his music blasting and everything was on lockdown. His music helped, to have it blasting as loud as possible as he worked at a speed unbelievable on three different projects, while filing paperwork to Pepper and at the same time keeping in brief contact with Phil and Rhodey just to tell his two favourite men that he is indeed alive as kicking.

While little, Tony was move observant, more distant and distracted as long as it was bright, or loud or soft. Tony has always been one to adore soft fabrics and silk sheets, he's been a lover of colour since the moment he knew of the colours of the rainbow and noise, he liked noise, music especially or the sound of his Daddy's voice. It's a beautiful sound.

Anyway, Tony should've listened to Phil that morning, to stay at home, because maybe then he wouldn't have wondered during break whenever his eye spotted a bunch of colourful balloons - must be someone's birthday - and followed the lady all the way from the floor that the meeting was being held on, all the way out the front door of the building and onwards.

Tony followed the Balloons in curiosity and want, because maybe his Little side has been creeping up him during the past 2 days and even more so now that he has spotted colourful balloons, and he isn't sure where he's heading nor has he noticed that he's on his own and in a part of New York that Tony would lock his car doors while passing.

"Where'd they go?"Tony pouts whenever his attention was caught off guard when a bird flew over head, losing sight of the colourful balloons and the lady who was carrying them. He stops dead on the pavement, causing Men and Women to curse violently and shove at the smaller man for being such an obstacle on their daily path to work.

Tony whimpers whenever a man nudges his shoulder, making him stumble on the pavement and neatly trip over his own two feet. He feels so out of place, dressed in a suit that probably costs more than an entire estate in this part of New York. Everyone looks so intimidating to the little, so big and so angry with the scowls on their faces, their fast movements and their angry, loud words.

"Get out of the way!"A loud, male voice shouts jus directly behind Tony, making the little tense his shoulders and flinch away. He's been shoulder shoved out of the way, this time he's unable to catch his balance and is tripping off of the side walk and onto the road, landing on his hands and knees on the edge of the road where luckily enough there are not a lot of cars.

"Ouch."Tony whimpers whenever he falls, his breath hitching whenever pain starts to form in his knees and hands where he fell. Tony doesn't like pain, he might be use to it as an adult but as a little, he hates it and he hurts and he just wants his Daddy or Aunt Tasha or maybe uncle Steve to kiss his boo-boos.

He's feeling extremely little as he turns to sit with his seat on the hard, slightly damp road, pulling his news closer to his chest and burying his face into his knees. He's feeling littler by the minute, and his knees and hands hurt, he's all alone and Tony just wants his Daddy, he wishes he just listened to his Daddy that morning and stayed at home and watched some Basil but no, he's all alone in a scary place, with angry people cussing and pushing him and he's got boo-boos on his hands an-

"Hey there, Little Guy."Tony flinches at the unexpected voice, whimpering louder to himself - and when did he start crying? There are tears spilling down his cheeks and he's trying his hardest to keep quiet by biting his bottom lip, that's what he use to do so that Obie wouldn't hurt him if he found him crying - ' _because only Babies cry Tony_ ', but obviously he hadn't been quiet enough, now that there's a man talking to him.

Tony's breathing picks up in fear, his cheating feeling right in a way that isn't caused by the arc reactor in his chest, but in fear because he's never been little out in public, it's always at the tower or at one of his many homes around the world. He's never been little around strangers, Tony doesn't do good around strangers while little, it was hard enough around Steve the duets time around nevermind a person he has never met, neither little or big.

What if this man wants to hurt Tony? Take Tony away just like the bad men that Obie was working with those years ago. He doesn't want to be hurt, to be tormented and teased as he cried for his Daddy - Obie at the Time - to save him, to be saved from the pain.

"Alright, I'm sorry."The voice soothes, a lot gentler but still containing the concern and urgency to know what is wrong. He notices the way that the obvious - maybe he's a slight expert on Littles, mostly because his ex-girlfriend was persistent as fuck for them to get a certain little together - little is tense, in a way of fear and pain."I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt a little."

Because Wade Wilson may be the worlds biggest asshole slash serial killer slash most awesome anti(super)hero to ever walk the Earth, but he would never go as far as hurt a little.

"You took a rather nasty fall there, Little Guy. Do you mind if I check your boo-boos?"Wade asks softly, using a voice that is specially reserved for Littles and what Vanessa use to call his Daddy voice. Wade keeps his movements gentle, remaining in his kneeling position next to the distressed little, not wanting to startle him any further.

It's too early for Wade to be even acknowledging that the world exists because seeing as Wade wood still be asleep somewhere, whether in his own loft or on Weasels couch, but he was awake and craving donuts which he now has tucked under his arm. He'd noticed the disorientated look upon the strange Littles face and knew that he was close to crashing, the rough shove that sent him falling was the cherry on top.

"Wan' Daddy."Tony sobs his sorrows, hiccuping into his knees.

"You got a Daddy?"Wade asks gently, not caring about the strange looks that were being sent their way. Tony nods, still sobbing into his knees and hands tightening around his legs to keep his face and chest hidden and protected."Did you loose your Daddy did you wonder off, sweetheart?"

"N-no."Tony shakes his head, his voice laced in confusion because where was his Daddy?

"Okay, alright. Can you tell me your Daddy's name?"Wade tries instead, his voice so unusually soft and damn, Vanessa would be proud of him to hear how gentle he is around a little, especially one that he's unfamiliar with. Despite the fact that he tipped the Daddy scale - by a measly point, what the fuck? - Wade hasn't had the best experience with Littles, nor would he be classified as the greatest Daddy to have.

"Daddy."Tony replies coyly, earning a chuckle from the stranger in front of him. Tony scrunches up his hidden face, because his Daddy was called Daddy, why was this man laughing at his Daddy's name? In offence, Tony looks up from where he has been hiding his face to glare at the man, which turns out more like a pout if anything.

Wade has to cover his mouth to stiffen another chuckle because damn, this little is a right charmer with his soft dark, curly hair and coffee brown eyes. He's not as young of a person that wade expected, but he's a little little which is all that matters for the mean time. He's a little little without his Daddy.

"Okay, I'm sorry."Wade apologies, trying his best to keep his hat tipped in a way that doesn't expose all of his face and having his hood flipped up over the hat to keep it in place. The least he wants to do is scare the little even further than he already is."Can you tell me your name, little guy?"

"Tony..."Tony's voice trails off in unsureness, keeping the pout on his lips. His sobs have dyed down but there are still massive tears running down his cheeks and his nose is all stuffy and sniffly.

"That's a lovely name, Tony. My name's Wade, I'm a Daddy just like yours."Wade introduces with a kind smile, his hands moved down to rest upon his own knees. Tony nods his head, his nose twitching as he sniffles, bringing up a hand to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand."I think we should take a look for your Daddy, yeah? Walk around a little, is that okay?"

"I-I dunno."Tony's body jumps with a hiccup, fearfully looking up at Wade. With his heart melting in his chest, Wade can't stand the look of fear that washes over the little because it can't be a good feeling to be parted from your Daddy, and probably the same amount of fear to be parted from your little.

"Okay, alright, but we can't stay here, it's not safe to sit on the road, Tony."

"I-I'm sorry."Tony apologises, already feeling more tears welling up in his eyes at doing something that he shouldn't. He knows the outdoor rules, that the roads is no place for a little to be and he's disobeyed that rule, now his Daddy is going to be mad at him and he's gonna get shouted at.

"No, no! It's not your fault, it's okay. I just think we should go somewhere safe, yeah? So I can check your Boo-boo's and phone for your Daddy."Wade frantically talks as to not send the little into further tears. Tony looks down at his hands in confusion, noticing the grey dirt from the road that is steering into his skin as well as the red of his blood from the cuts on his hands.

"Hurts,"Tony sniffles, looking at Wade with tears in his eyes but he's determined not to cry. He has to be a big boy for his Daddy, a good boy. Wade coos soft, bringing a glove covered hand out to help Tony up onto his feet. With caution, Tony takes the hand for help and staggers whenever he's helped up onto his feet, whimpering at the the found pain in his knees after the fall.

"It's alright, I got you Buddy."Wade reassures whenever Tony is standing on his own two feet, practically leaning all of his weight onto Wades body. Wade stands at 6 feet tall, not as tall as Tony's uncle Steve but still taller than his Daddy and he's warm which is good because Tony is getting cold.

"Up."Tony more demands than asks, peering up at Wade through thick eyelashes. He has his head rested on Wades coat covered chest, not use to being so independent while little. He's normally carried on demand by his Uncle Steve, or in the stroller by his Aunt 'Tash or Daddy, Tony's main source of transport is normally crawling while he's little.

"Well aren't you a Bossy Bugger?"Wade laughs but he's already complying to scoping Tony up and setting the little onto his hip. Tony lets out a surprised grunt, quickly grabbing onto Wades jacket so that he doesn't fall and burying his face into the mans shoulder out of shyness."I'm just going to out this here."He mutters, placing the bag of Gravy rings between Tony and his body.

Wade keeps a protective hand by Tony's neck, his other arm under to bracket Tony's rump as the little has his legs wrapped around Wades hips, use to this carrying position. It's a little difficult to carry Tony while he's wearing this silk feeling suit, but he manages. He just really hopes that this little is potty trained because he can't afford to have his only jacket ruined.

He ignores the strange looks he gets when entering his building, keeping his head tipped so that nobody can see his face and tightening his grip in a protective manner on Tony so that the little doesn't look up. This area isn't suitable for Littles, But it's suitable for Wade and who he is.

"This is my home,"Wade speaks up, elbowing the front door open and shifting Tony on his hip."It's not much, but I'm the only one that lives here, well now I'm the only one. But that's s story for a different day, and one I'm sure you're not exactly interested in."

"Pretty."Tony mumbles whenever he looks up from Wades shoulder and spots a painting hung on the wall. He reaches a hand out to touch it but retracts it quickly, he knows not to touch what doesn't belong to him, well he does while he's little, when he's big he tends to do whatever he wants.

"You like it? I think it gives a sort of charm to the room, everything else here looks like Satans asshole."Wade blurts, a look of horror washing over his face whenever he realises what he has just said. Tony looks at Wade in alert, giggling.

"Naughty!"

"I guess I was. Don't tell your Daddy I cursed, who the fu-dge knows who he is."Wade corrects himself again, walking further into his loft. Everything was open planned, minus the bathroom which of course was for private reasons even if Wade doesn't care if someone sees his wang while he's pissing.

"I'm going to set you down here, alright?"Wade continues whenever Tony nods his head, setting the little onto the beat down sofa that probably has more STI's than a clinics waiting room, but who cares right now, well actually maybe he should get the little to sit on a blanket, yeah he should do that.

"Daddy?"

"Oh shit, yes. We gotta phone for your Daddy, don't we?"Wade smiles."Let's get this off you first, I bet you're stuffy in this blazer."He might not have a lot of money, but he's got a right cozy warm living space and he can feel the heat himself in his jacket and jumper.

"Yeah,"Tony nods in agreement, holding his arms up for Wade to take off his blazer. Wade chuckles, taking the blazer off with ease as well as the tie and unbuttoning the Littles shirt a little. Stuffing the tie into one of the pockets, Wades eye catches onto a tag that has been stitched into the lining of Tony's blazer, just like a little kids would be.

'If lost please return to Phil Coulson'

Wade snorts as he reads what it says and the contact details, it makes Tony sound like a wondering puppy but it must have happened often enough for this Phil Coulson to have to have his information in Tony's clothing. Tony is watching with doe as as Wade reads the information.

"Mister Wade?"Tony asks softly, holding out his hands in indication with the palm up to show off his hurt hands and then pointing to his knees."Hurts."

"What? Oh! Shit, yes."Wade jumps into an alert, looking around the living room area in search or remembrance on where he kept the medical kit, or maybe Vanessa took that with her too."Okay, I don't have a television for you to watch toons on, I'm sorry, but I'm going to phone your Daddy to come and get you and then I'll clean up your Boo-Boo's and then you and I can eat some donuts. Does that sound good, little guy?"

"Yeah! Really good!"Tony nods with a grin, his eyes still red rimmed for tears and his face a littler blotchy. His Daddy never lets him have donuts, especially not for breakfast!

"Brilliant! I'll be right back, okay?"Wade waits until Tony nods, the little content with kicking his feet and looking around Wades home from his position on the sofa. Making a move for the landline, wade taking the phone off the holder and walk over to the living room with the blazer in his other hand.

"Tony? Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea how mad you've drove Pepper? You left half way through a meeting, Tony! You didn't tell anyone where you were going, you haven't answered your mobile - we all called you at least 40 times! - and you haven't activated JARVIS. Where are you?"Wade has to pull the phone away from his ear, cringing at how loud and angry the man on the otherside of the phone sounds.

"This isn't Tony, but I am calling on the behalf of Tony."Wade decides to start, keeping his eyes on the little who now has his attention drawn upon a photoframe that was left on the side table beside the sofa."Before you carry on with some rant about me picking him up and kidnapping him or some shit, I'd like to state that I found him crying and lost on the edge of the road and was doing my duty as a caregiver and tending to a little in need."

And fuck you Vanessa for saying that he's not professional and caring

"Who are you? Where is Tony? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"The voice has turned less angry, more concerned.

"Wade. Tony's with me, in my Loft in Downtown. He's a little scared and he tripped, hurting his hands and knees but other than that? He's good."Wade informs gently, fiddling in the kitchen cupboards in search for the medical kit to aid Tony and his scrapes.

"Shit."Phil lets out a tired sound, slumping back against the brick wall just around the corner of Avengers Tower. Pepper was on the phone to Phil the moment that Tony didn't return to the board room and it didn't take long for Phil to get into Agent Phil Coulson mode - which he really shouldn't be because he's still claimed dead but whatever.

Tony is reckless and Phil has grown to get use to the man disappearing during mid fight into one of his suits because he can't bare to see the outcome of their fight, or wondering off because something has caught his eye, or he spots someone he knows - because Tony Stark knows everyone. But when Tony is so little as he was this morning, Tony disappearing becomes a little worrisome.

"I knew he should've stayed home this morning,I'm sorry, he does this sometimes, wondering off but normally I or another he's familiar with is able to fetch him before he goes to far, I don't know what happened this time. I hope he isn't causing you any problems, I'll be there to pick him up as fast as I can."

"Man, he's wonderful! As I said, he's a little shaken up bite s a darling of a little. Don't rush yourself and don't blame yourself, yeah? He'll be here on your arrival."

And that's how Phil finds his little, sitting in a strangers home and covered in sugar from his 'Breakfast donut'. Phil can't be mad at Wade or Tony, Wade did what any caregiver would do to make sure a little stays happy and Tony now has a new uncle out of the frightening experience.


End file.
